


It Had To be You

by fabricdragon



Series: Complex Like Math, Smooth Like Jazz [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, First Meetings, M/M, Omega Mycroft Holmes, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: Everyone ends up sitting down to talk, finally.NOTE: while nothing more distressing than an argument and discussion happens in the present... discussions of  unpleasant past history does happen, and a lot of that is... potentially triggering.  Most of this has been hinted at in canon or earlier stories in the series, so it shouldnt be a total shock, but...





	1. Ten Cents a Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/gifts), [gwenceles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenceles/gifts), [Megsnotutopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megsnotutopia/gifts), [RaiLocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiLocked/gifts), [just_a_tad_crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_tad_crazy/gifts), [Littwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littwink/gifts), [kindli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindli/gifts), [FantasyTLOU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyTLOU/gifts), [IantoLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoLives/gifts), [wandmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandmaker/gifts), [captainhookcaptainfreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/gifts), [OTD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTD/gifts), [baidati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baidati/gifts), [MariWollsch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariWollsch/gifts), [chinnystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinnystar/gifts), [Mind_the_wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mind_the_wicked/gifts).



Mycroft had thought going back to work would be hellish, and in a few ways it was, but the freedom to completely ignore some individuals, and to respond with, “I suspect I shall be retired by then: take it up with Anthea” was glorious.

Jane had decided on Anthea as a steady name–a slight pity: Mycroft preferred Dahlia, but she said it sounded too exotic and not businesslike enough.

Over time a few bits of his memories from the hospital came back–not many, mostly embarrassingly sappy.  Jane assured him that James found it adorable, not embarrassing: Sherlock very generously tried to lie and tell him he maintained his dignity.

He did manage to get what details she had from Jane about James’ injuries, which worried him, but James assured him that he was recovering very well.

…

James had arranged to come over to the house and meet with ‘Anthea’ and his own second–Sebastian: the bartender/sniper who was apparently his cousin as well–and Mycroft was trying to decide what to wear when he heard the door open.

“I’ll be right down, James!”

“Of course he can get into your house…” Sherlock’s voice sounded resigned.

“Ah…” Mycroft came out: John and Sherlock were both there. “I was, in fact, expecting him…”

“Obvious! You’re wearing your most flattering suit.”

“Sherlock was worried and wanted to make sure you were recovering well so…”

“Nonsense, I simply stopped by!”

John cleared his throat, “So we should probably go…”

Sherlock shook his head and got a determined look about him. “We should take advantage of the opportunity to meet and settle things… we were being deliberately kept apart in the hospital.”

Mycroft, contemplating the explosions if James and Sebastian walked in on these two without warning, sent a quick text to all three of them that his brother and John Watson were present:  Jane replied with a groan, Sebastian with a firm ‘I will arrive before Jim’ , and James just sent a kiss emoji..

“What are you smiling about?” Sherlock asked suspiciously.

Mycroft shrugged and handed over the phone.  Sherlock made a face and rolled his eyes as he handed the phone back, but John had been reading over Sherlock’s shoulder and asked “Who’s ‘S’?”

“James’ cousin and second in command,” Mycroft started getting tea ready for a larger company. “Also the man who shot Magnussen.”

Sherlock nodded approvingly, but John got a bit paler, “oh…”

“Ah, err…” Mycroft and Sherlock both got him to sit down and Sherlock got him a cup of the tea.

“Are you up to this John?”

“Yes, it was just a bit unexpected.” John sighed and tried to make light of it, “No one is shooting anyone or putting anyone in explosive vests, right?”

He was assured that it was perfectly safe–Mycroft and Sherlock exchanging looks that questioned that, but fortunately he couldn’t see it.

Jane let herself in shortly thereafter. “I understand we have extra guests for this meeting? Ah yes,” she nodded.

“Anthea.” John smiled at her.

Mycroft hoped the additional tension of John’s attraction to Jane wasn’t going to end badly.

Jane, as always was straight to the point of it: “Doctor Watson, I’m not dealing with Sebastian’s interest in me OR yours today: can we deal with one complicated relationship at a time?”

John looked dumbfounded and Sherlock glanced around briefly before nodding slowly, “That explains it.”

“I don’t have all the details myself,” Mycroft sighed, “But Jane and Sebastian had to deal with each other a great deal while James and I were incapacitated.”

“Sebastian is charming and intelligent and organized, and would be a lovely fellow to deal with if he were working for British interests.” Jane sat down with her tea, “Unfortunately we have a shared family history of being on the opposite side of things.”

John cleared his throat, “well, yes? I mean, Moriarty is a terrorist and–”

Sherlock shook his head, “Family history? I assume you mean Ireland.”

Mycroft rather hurriedly cut in and started asking people about what they would like with their tea. _As if we need to drag Ireland into it._

It was intensely awkward for several minutes until the doorbell rang and Jane stood up gracefully, “That will be Sebastian, then.” And went to let him in.

They walked in together with a level of familiarity and comfort with each other that likely went past John Watson, but couldn’t possibly BE more obvious to Sherlock and Mycroft.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. _How much do you know about THIS?_

Mycroft pursed his lips. _Evidently not enough._ Not for the first time he wondered just how much time they’d spent together while he was in the hospital–and it definitely wasn’t all about the cover up with Magnussen.

 “Mycroft.” Sebastian nodded politely and then looked over at Sherlock and John. “In the interests of having a peaceful meeting could you please have Mycroft lock your weapons up?”

“Is someone going to lock up yours? Or his?” John retorted.

“Jane and I are both armed.” Sebastian looked at him very calmly, “because we are security on two of the highest risk targets in England right now.  Jimmy is only carrying his knife, though, if that reassures you–it shouldn’t.”

Sherlock sighed and took out his own pistol. “Anthea…” he held it out and she collected it.

“Well I’m HIS security then.” John said firmly waving at Sherlock.

Jane stood in front of him and held out her hand, “Sebastian and I might possibly throttle our two charges, but neither of us is shooting at anyone.  We’ve been working together on the cover up and also on security at the hospital: I have no such assurance about you.”

“Captain?” Sebastian said very firmly, “I’ve served with Scotsmen and there are a few in my family: on that alone I’d ask you to put your weapon aside, but… I’ve also had observation duty on the two of you and I don’t trust either of you with a gun around Jim–you because you would intend to shoot him and Sherlock because he has horrible trigger discipline.”

Mycroft managed not to snicker by pure force of will.

John very dubiously handed the gun to Jane. “So… you’re the one who shot Magnussen?”

“Twice, yeah?”

“Good shots, if too fast.”

“Thank you, and yes, but Jimmy got in the line of sight after the first shot…”

“Jimmy…?”

“My cousin Jimmy, yes.”  Sebastian shrugged, “He’s a genius and completely insufferable and he needs someone to make sure he takes care of himself because for a genius he’s a bloody idiot.”

At that Mycroft had to try to cough to cover up the laugh, while glancing at Sherlock.  In fairness everyone else was looking at Sherlock too: Sherlock sat there with that indignant guilty look.

“I didn’t think they were very much alike…” Mycroft said after he cleared his throat “Apparently I was wrong.”

“Well, I’m smarter,” James said cheerfully from the doorway–the doorway to the dining room, which meant he came in the BACK door–“but we do have a lot in common! Anyway I brought caviar for later and fish and chips for now…”

Sherlock stood up and looked him over. “… I had no idea you were an Alpha…”

“Well, yes? That’s generally the idea…”

John had also stood up and was glaring at him, “I find it very difficult to believe you don’t have any ulterior motives, given your past history.”

James got a peculiarly blank look on his face, “Johnny boy, you have no idea what my past history is like.” But then he shook it off and walked over to Mycroft.

“Hello darling, I don’t know about you, but I think we should get something to eat before having any difficult discussions.” And he lifted Mycroft’s hand to his lips.

“A splendid idea.” Mycroft put his arm through James’ and walked into the dining room to find a rather wide range of foods set out on the table.

“I thought you said just fish and chips?”

“Well, I brought some other things originally for Jane and Sebastian in case they were tired of it, and then I picked up the Italian because Sherly likes it.” James helped Mycroft to his seat and began to assemble him a plate.

Sherlock cleared his throat, “You… do understand that if this is some peculiar ploy to–”

James rolled his eyes, “Of course, Sherlock, I always throw away all my advantages, hand over everything but the keys to my network, and put myself at severe risk of being arrested as a ploy.”

Sherlock was starting to look abashed when Sebastian coolly said, “If you don’t mind your manners, Jimmy, I’ll tell them all the times you’ve done things about that risky for no good reason!”

“Shoes, Eoin! You can be shoes!” James hissed.

“Someone has to run things while you’re being a romantic sap.” Sebastian retorted while he got himself a plate of something other than fish and chips. “If you make me into shoes I’ll leave Darragh in charge!”

James got distracted entirely away from the argument. “Damn, that would be a disaster…”

Mycroft was watching the interplay in fascination when Jane politely asked, “That’s the fellow that also got hurt by the Alpha you fought?”

“What?” Sherlock looked back and forth, “what Alpha? And what ‘also’?”

Mycroft asked quietly, “You would never tell me how injured you were, James.”

Sebastian answered before James could. “He almost died.  I had asked him to take a suppressant shot because he destroyed his phone and was endangering the car–I hadn’t imagined he would need to get close enough for combat: that’s my fault.” He was holding himself as though he was going to be court martialed– _Guilt._

“Sebie…” James looked pained, “I was damn near feral; we didn’t really have an option–it’s not like you gave me the shot: I gave myself the shot.”

Sherlock nodded slowly, “You encountered an Alpha guard on the way in–that’s why you were walking so stiffly and… injured your right arm?” he nodded to himself again, “I didn’t notice much at the time but afterwards I had wondered.”

“I was in the hospital with Darragh for a bit…I’m fine now.”

Mycroft was hearing echoes of the same sulky refusal to admit weakness that he so often heard in Sherlock and frowned, “HOW badly hurt?”

“Darragh had severe bruising and a cracked–” James started before Sebastian cut him off.

“Damaged spleen–he was bleeding internally–lots of bruised internal organs.  The MINOR part was the dislocated shoulder and broken bone.” Sebastian reached out and much to Mycroft’s shock cuffed James lightly across the back of the head, “which is why he’s still going to physical therapy. And the only way we got him to lay down and stay put was to sedate him… and as soon as we let him up he insisted on being wheeled into your room–yeah the first visit he was still in a wheelchair.”

James grumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

“You two are FAR too much alike…” Mycroft muttered as he remembered Sherlock insisting that being shot was ‘nothing much’–and not just on the most recent occasion.

John, oddly, seemed to be relaxing. “You two… even if you hadn’t told me you were related…”  he shook his head slowly, “How do you go from trying to kill us  to… this?” he waved a hand, “or is this one of those ‘Alpha/Omega’ things that don’t make any sense?”

“What, I thought Mycroft was interesting but boring–before–and then I found out he wasn’t boring and started paying attention!  That’s all…” James looked wounded and innocent–he was quite good at it. “Besides I didn’t want to kill you; if I had wanted any of you dead you would have been dead!”

“Snipers, bomb vest.”

“I admit I may have been a **_teensy_** bit annoyed that Sherlock was suddenly involved with someone else while I was flirting…”

“Flirting?!” John stared at him.

Sherlock sat back in his chair, “it did… seem that way… at first.  However, you told Mycroft that you knew I was an Alpha? How did you expect that to work…?”

“I already explained it all to Mycroft.”

“I was a bit bewildered by it, yes.” Mycroft agreed, “But he made it clear that the… sexual side of it was secondary to intellectual companionship.”

“I don’t get it.” John shook his head.

“If you knew I was an alpha…” Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Yes.” James nodded.

“How did you find that out?”

James put a very neutral expression on his face. “I promised Mycroft that I wouldn’t lie–so I really think you don’t want the answer.”

“I think I do… You pursued me at first, threatened me, and then you allowed yourself to be captured and held–since they had no idea you were an Alpha you could have escaped easily– and one reason to do that would be to get to Mycroft.”

“I had no idea he was an Omega, Sherlock, I rather expected he was another Alpha or like in my family, a Beta.”  James protested, “I certainly never would have expected an Omega to be in Mycroft’s position in intelligence,” he looked over at Mycroft, “Because of the prejudices if nothing else.”

“Then how did you know I was an Alpha?” Sherlock doggedly returned to the question.

“I had wondered…” Mycroft didn’t want to get involved in this, but it was a very good question.

“Beats me.” Sebastian shrugged, “Jimmy just told me you were.  Of course I knew Jimmy was.”

“You aren’t going to let this go, are you…?” James stopped eating and put a hand over his face.  Mycroft patted his other hand reassuringly–Sherlock could be very determined.

John snorted, “No. he won’t.”

James said, “Pity to waste good food with people being upset…” and looked at Mycroft.

Mycroft was tempted to give him the excuse to put it off he so clearly wanted, but: “I **had** wondered…”

James grumbled and put his food down. “Last chance: Do you want the answer? I warn you it’s not a pleasant one.”

“I would prefer to know, yes.” Sherlock said firmly.

Mycroft nodded, “James… if it’s that upsetting, perhaps best to get it out now, rather than having it come up and bite us later?”

James smiled sadly, “Of course you’re right, Mycroft… I suppose it would…” he appeared to brace himself and then quietly asked, “Sherly, do you remember that really horrendous overdose?”

“Which one.”

Mycroft suddenly wished he could take it back and tell James NOT to answer. _Please don’t have sold him drugs, Please…_

James very quietly said, “The one where you went with your then current provider because he was going to give you an open check in exchange for entertaining his friends.”

Sherlock flinched: John, Jane, and Sebastian were all looking stunned–Mycroft felt like his heart stopped. _No…_

“I didn’t know about this?” Mycroft was shaking and James took his hand and held it.

Sherlock took several deep breaths before he answered, “I don’t actually remember much about the incident other than the beginning of it, and then waking up in the hospital.  Mycroft found me there a day later… I was… unwell.”

“Hallucinating and incoherent even then… It was one of the worst…” Mycroft said quietly, “He agreed to go into rehab after that, although we had relapses…”

James looked across the table at Sherlock and then down at his drink glass. “Your supplier’s boss…” he very pointedly didn’t look at Mycroft. “The party was an attempt to curry favor with several other criminals and move up a bit.  I was there, being bored out of my mind because I despise those kind of parties, until I saw you fall to the floor nearby… and I suddenly saw the resemblance–I hadn’t seen you since we were both children after all.  I asked you your name and you couldn’t answer–your supplier told me.  I bought you off of him and officially? I took you home to play with: in actual fact I took you to the hospital.”

Mycroft read the words and the tension in his hand– _he hadn’t wanted any of the drugged playthings, it was aggravating him and likely setting off his aggression as people were having sex near him: he wasn’t responsible for it._   Mycroft began to breathe again, although it was still difficult to hear about.

James picked up a fresh bottle of beer, “And once you were in the hospital I had some of my boys play hunt the drug dealers–your supplier ended up being force fed some of his own product…” –he took a sip from the bottle– “but in any event I could smell a hint of Alpha on you even through the drugs, and I told the hospital I thought you might be… I got into the records later and got it confirmed.”

_You rescued him?  He’d almost died that time… you SAVED him?!_

Jim sipped his beer again and his voice was calm and untroubled, but Mycroft could feel his hand tighten on his own.  “I was… sad, and angry… you had everything, as far as I could tell then–not saying you did, but it looked like it– and you…” _threw it away_. “I walked away and tried to forget you existed: pretty well managed it until you started showing up at the MET’s crime scenes…”

“I never could find out how I got to the hospital… and most of the people I had known to be there died… overdoses, accidents…” Sherlock looked marveling at him, “I never suspected…” _Brilliant!_

Mycroft managed to get his voice to work again, “Then I have more reasons to thank you, James.” He tried to make his gratitude clear, but James just smiled sadly.

“Looking back on it?” James sighed, “I was so angry… and I couldn’t understand… if I’d had a bit more sense, or experience I might have dragged you off and gotten you cleaned up and… well we would be having a very different conversation… but instead I walked away and wrote you off.” He muttered, “sorry.”

“After saving his life…” Mycroft tightened his grip on James’ hand.

“Well… it wasn’t the selfless act you’re trying to make it out to be, darling, but its years past and… well we are where we are.” James forced an amused look and a chuckle, “But as I said at Magnussen’s: we really weren’t well suited…”

Sebastian shook his head, “God no, I said at the time that you two were a bad idea… and I’ll say it again now.” He looked at Mycroft, “My cousin NEEDS someone to steady him a bit–it’s what I do, as much as I can, but…”

“Mmmm-hmm, I noticed the similarities,” James nodded. “You’re both terribly precise and orderly in your personal habits…”

“Where my brother needs someone to drag him out occasionally and remind him there is a world outside his paperwork and politics.” Sherlock added thoughtfully–trying to keep away from the subject of that overdose and Jim’s unexpected part in it. “You… both seem to have been good for each other.”

John looked around and threw his hands up, “Alright… I even said Mycroft looked happier… fine… and… fine!  I’ll try to put the past behind me on this…”

Sebastian nodded, “I have some issues with Mycroft that will take a while to get over too, but I think we’re all going to just have to cope.”

Mycroft cleared his throat, “Speaking of coping… in a way… Shall we have dessert?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew! while this conversation gets a bit jumpy, thats to be expected with so many people and so much history...  
> no tea cups were harmed and no tea spilled.

Mycroft was pleased to see that the apple compote went over very well with everyone.  James especially seemed to appreciate it–which was, of course, the intent.

After the dishes had been cleared away and everyone had their tea, John spoke up, “So… not to jinx this or anything, but… can I assume that Sherlock and I don’t have to worry about, oh, snipers, anymore?”

Sebastian looked over with a bit of surprise, “You never had to worry about ours? Why would you…? From the pool?”

John took a deep breath, “YES, from the pool, and from the explosion that blew out our windows, and from the pool…why the hell would you act like I haven’t been having PTSD attacks going to Tescos to get milk? It’s worse than Afghanistan!”

James and Sebastian looked at each other uncomfortably, and Mycroft saw James make a ‘go ahead’ gesture…

“Uh, Doc?  If I WANTED to hit either of you? Your flat has beautiful sight lines–you’d be dead already.”

“I have no idea what you want, or he wants.” John was flexing his hand dangerously on the tea cup and Mycroft glanced at Sherlock meaningfully–Sherlock got him to put it down.

James muttered something under his breath and then held up a hand, “Doctor Watson? John?  Can I just point out that my… my games with Sherlock were intended for him–not you.  Your reactions never even merited a moment’s thought other than trying to make sure you didn’t interfere…I understand that’s not a comfort, but it’s true. So, no, I never had any thought about how ANY of this would affect you personally…” He glanced at Sherlock, “And I was apparently wrong about how some of it would affect Sherlock.”

John looked like he was going to start yelling, but he managed to take several deep breaths and control himself, “Go on…”

“So no, I had no idea you, or either of you, would be concerned about sniper fire.  Since Sherlock would know I could have taken either of you down at any time; he would also know the snipers at the pool were pretty simply for my protection.  Unless you provoked me further, or threatened me further, there was simply no danger–given that I decided not to kill you then and there.” James glanced at Sherlock, “I’m guessing you didn’t realize you needed to explain that to him.”

Sherlock was wincing, “Yes, and no… I certainly knew that you could have directly attacked us previously, and had chosen not to… I… I firmly believed you WOULD go after John again, since you had done so on that occasion–it’s why I changed my mind and asked Mycroft to assist in… scaring you off.”

James stared at him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “And THAT Jimmy is why you need to ask one of the other lads’ opinions every now and then.  You threatened his friend, so he lashed out… how’s he supposed to know any better? You told me he would understand it…”

“I thought it was OBVIOUS!” James shouted at Sebastian and waved his hands. “For fuck’s sake I wanted him to run off with me! He knew that!”

Mycroft was beginning to get a headache when Sherlock answered, “Yes I knew that: I also knew that I wasn’t going to, and I firmly believed you MIGHT kill me over that, but you would definitely kill John!”

“Wait, what? Run off with? Hold on… you’re serious about that being FLIRTING?!” John sputtered and seemed on the verge of some sort of an attack.

James was getting worked up and Mycroft carefully moved his tea cup out of range.  “Of COURSE it was flirting!  I blew millions of dollars gifting him those murder cases!  I don’t normally even DEAL in anything that obvious!!!! If Sherlock hadn’t been only interested in murders and collateral crimes I would have stuck with the international espionage, insider trading and corporate work! Murder contracts aren’t worth my time!”

“They aren’t.” Sebastian said calmly, “Too high a risk for too low a payoff usually.  He only took those cases because he was obsessed with Sherlock there…” he tilted his head, “Although in fairness he’s taken one or two before if they were interesting enough, but…. That’s not generally the business.”

Mycroft put a hand out and touched James’ arm, he spun quickly and defensively and… just as abruptly pulled his response. “…Mycroft? Maybe don’t… startle me?” James said breathing a bit harder than usual.

“I hadn’t been aware it would startle you, I just thought perhaps having the rest of the discussion sitting down might keep my china in one piece.”

Sherlock got a very odd look on his face as James stood for a moment breathing a bit and then adjusted his clothing and sat back down. “I had no interest in killing SHERLOCK until after I’d been in interrogation for a few days–after that I kind of alternated between wanting to kill him and not really giving a shit about anything but winning.” He glanced sideways at Mycroft, and then smirked, “And as time went on I got a bit more focused on winning because Mycroft was aggravating and interesting and… okay, sometimes I wanted to mess up his suits.”

Mycroft tried not to flush–judging from Sherlock’s reaction he failed. “Yes, well… Sherlock, John… You need to understand that James could certainly have been interrogated as a suspected terrorist… but the added personal fear of him harming my brother–especially since what he wanted was information about him– was driving a bit of personal animosity at the time.”

Sherlock was looking down at his teacup unhappily, but John apparently didn’t understand. “Can you put ANY of this in…English? Pashtun? Something?”

Jane cleared her throat, “Jim Moriarty was being interrogated: I believe a number of international conventions would label most of it torture.”

The horrified expression on Doctor Watson’s face was brutal enough; it was followed by looking at Sherlock in dismay and then around as though someone would say it wasn’t true.

“Not as gruesome as many people imagine,” Mycroft said quietly, “but certainly unpleasant in the extreme.  I… I dislike it enough to not usually have any direct oversight, but as stated this was personal.” He tried to pull himself together and put his ‘office face’ on. “In addition, Moriarty was…very good at causing the lesser interrogation specialists to end up telling HIM too much–or driving them to quit.” _God what I’d had done to him… how could he forgive me?_

James patted his arm, “Water under the bridge Mycroft… if we all keep going over  who did what I’m fairly certain we’ll end up chasing in circles… besides, I could have just broken the cuffs: I didn’t–”

“Because yer THICK, ya daft bloody…” Sebastian rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, but I had to take care of him when we got him back.”

Mycroft, considering that he deserved to know– and whatever guilt followed from knowing– asked, “I’m afraid by the time… by the last time I went in to talk to him I wasn’t really looking…I had been ordered to give him what he’d asked for… He was… he had been feverish and … unwell looking…”

“What? I was fine! I walked out under my own power and took a cab home.” James said firmly and then tried to glare Sebastian into submission.

“Don’t go trying any of that ‘Alpha gaze’ bullshit on me Jimmy.” Sebastian sounded dismissive but had been smart enough to avoid his eyes. “James had to be dragged out of the cab and slept straight through–hell he didn’t wake up when I stripped him for bed, OR when I took a picture in case I had to show the doctors… and Jimmy wouldn’t normally put up with ANY of that, plus he has a phobia of cameras and a shutter noise will set him out of a sound sleep.”

“You have a phobia of cameras?” Sherlock voiced the puzzlement that Mycroft felt, “That’s an odd–”

“Not when you break the law, Sherly–and before you go digging into that the answer is NO I am not discussing my various phobias.”

“So you have more than one? That… isn’t what I would expect.”

James sighed, “I have several phobias–none of which will stop me from doing what I have to, they merely make me utterly miserable once the adrenaline comes down: drop it or I start talking about yours.”

“I don’t have any phobias.” Sherlock snorted.

“We can talk about cockroaches and rats, or I can have Sebie shine a laser pointer at Johnny at random points and see how–”

“Consider it dropped.” Sherlock shuddered very faintly.

Jane very casually said, “Most people have something that bothers them more than it bothers other people. For instance I have an issue with spiders– not really a phobia. I know they are generally beneficial, but I will end up asking other people to deal with them if I can. It makes sense that someone whose career is based on remaining unseen would have an issue with cameras.”

James looked at her and then smiled at Sebastian, “Eoin? You’re right–she’s a very nice lady once you get to know her.”

“Smart, loyal, diplomatic…” Sebastian grinned, “Only damn thing wrong with her is she’s English.”

John was looking at the interplay with a resigned look, while Sherlock looked intrigued.  Mycroft cleared his throat, “Yes, well that failing is shared by several here present…”

“Which does remind me of an older question,” Sherlock said after a pause, “I thought she spied on you?”

“I do–or did– however my… other employers are all members of the intelligence network at Mister Holmes level or… close.  In any event I have been somewhat selective in what I have been telling them lately…” Jane looked amused over her tea cup, “Most of the conversations about James were reported as conversations about Mister Holmes’ brother, for instance, although I did eventually have to confirm the rumor that Mister Holmes was in fact seeing someone.  It turned out to be Jim Moriarty’s brother, James Richard Moriarty…”

“Oh you MUST be joking!” John looked around again, “How are you going to pull that one off?”

“James already got to most of the records from his interrogation–which is unnerving I admit– and we added a ‘confirmed Beta’ blood test to the records,” Mycroft smirked, “Not that its needed because of course an Alpha would have been out of there in a matter of minutes…”

James smiled cheerfully, “My dear brother Richard–stage name Brook– has a quite complete identity and history: he’s an actor you know, had a few bit parts, a children’s show…”

“Richard… Brook?” Sherlock looked properly incredulous and Mycroft couldn’t blame him. “Reichenbach?! And you just HAPPENED to have that identity ready?”

“Well… no… but I brushed it up a bit once I needed it… I mean it was already mostly done…”

“WHY would you have a false identity named Reichenbach?” Sherlock glared at him.

“Well at first it was going to be part of our game, you know… I just had to make a FEW tiny edits… anyway, it was what we needed to come up with fast.” James shrugged, “Look, enough!  I caused you problems that I didn’t take that seriously… and I kind of hated Johnny-boy for getting your attention and inflicting you with his rather pedestrian ethics–”

“Something I was rather HAPPY about,” Mycroft interjected.

“And then I got arrested, and I got VERY upset at you, well both of you… and then I started deciding Sebastian had been right and none of it was worth anything… “

“And why did it take THAT long?” Sebastian snapped, and then narrowed his eyes, “none of it was worth anything, Jimmy?”

James looked sullen, “Fine, yes, you were right: I had one of my obsessions again.  And then I swung into one of my depressions again…”

“So you WERE staying in there because you were suicidal again?” Sebastian snarled and Mycroft suddenly had several things snap into focus…

“Alpha…mood swings…” he stared over at Sherlock and back at James, “You…BOTH…”

“The odds of my being able to find an Omega, Mycroft, are… minimal.” Sherlock said quietly, “But… yes I believe we are that much alike.”

James frowned, “Ok, hold on… I don’t understand what’s going on and I hate that…”

John was looking back and forth, “Care to fill me in? Or is this a Holmes thing?”

Mycroft put the tea cup down–his hand was shaking: James noticed, frowned worriedly and put his hand over Mycroft’s.  Mycroft took a breath and looked around the room, “None of you know… of course… Betas…”

“Well I’m not a Beta, darling…” James smiled and then the smile faltered, “What’s wrong?”

“James… are… are you the only Alpha or Omega in your family?  I know you said most of them were Betas…”

“Beats me.” James shrugged and then glanced at Sebastian.

“I think, Sir, they’re going to need to get some background eventually–I mean they’re in-laws, aren’t they?”

“Is it important, Mycroft? I don’t… I don’t like talking about family much–present company excluded.”

“James… how much do you know about Alpha and Omega issues?” Mycroft’s mouth was dry– _he didn’t know? Of course not, how could he…_

Sherlock spoke up suddenly, “Nothing, brother, he knows less than most or he wouldn’t be confused by the mood swings…”

James let go of Mycroft’s hand and sat back, “Alright… the very short form is that as far as I know I’m it.  The problem being that the majority of my mother’s side of the family either moved to America–starting with the famine– or we lost contact with them in the division of Ireland… the part of the family that stayed, and was still in touch?  The Moran family?” James hesitated, “well my mother’s branch of it–huge clan the Morans–lost a lot of people in the Troubles and just before.  By reputation and rumor there were some Alpha or Omega family members, but… none in the current generation that we had any contact with…”

Sebastian shook his head, “Supposedly one of the family that got sent… that went mad and got locked up? Was an Alpha…. But that was before my time, and maybe one of the family killed by the guard...”

Mycroft felt a dizzying sense of horror, and pity–this had been so hard on Sherlock, so very hard, and… and James hadn’t even had the slightest… “If… I wish I could honestly say that I would have acted correctly if I had known, but…” he reached out and took James’ hand, “You… you didn’t even know you were an Alpha until something happened, did you?”

“…no?  I mean, why would I know?” James looked at the puzzled looks on the Betas and at Sherlock’s look of sympathy–quickly shuttered behind his mask of boredom. “I REALLY dislike not understanding something…”

Jane sighed, “Sir? The only two people who seem to have a clue here are both Holmes… I believe a briefing of SOME kind is in order?”

Sherlock held up a hand, “I assume that Jim did some research…”

“Yes?  I admit most of the easy to find stuff talked about how unstable Omegas are, but that hasn’t been my experience–except in Heat, when they are apparently drunk, if not unstable–”

Mycroft muttered, “Drunk, with all the complications of feeling feverish and hungover while still being drunk…”

“but I did find a few people writing about how it was Alpha’s that needed the stability of a Bond, not Omegas…and…” he looked very deliberately at Sebastian’s shoulder–he hadn’t taken his hand away from Mycroft’s– “I know I’ve been calmer since… since Mycroft… ok a lot calmer…”

Sebastian mostly looked vaguely suspicious, “Not getting depressed again?”

“No?” James stopped and looked thoughtful and slowly pulled his hand away from Mycroft’s. “Huh… no?  I haven’t had any of my usual manic jags, either?  I mean Darragh commented on it–I didn’t go out and party or anything just… went home to the hotel and slept?  And… I slept… I mean…” James was frowning, “that’s weird.”

Sherlock sighed, “No, it’s not.  If you had been raised by a family with Alphas and Omegas…” he adopted a lecturing pose and tone–trying to distance himself from the personal nature of the topic. “All Alphas are prone to fits of rage–with noted triggers being threats to family– but a significant minority are… unstable: the symptoms can mimic bi-polar disorder, but the cause is entirely hormonal.  It used to be more common, in fact, but it was rarely noticed because the cure is simple: Bond with an Omega.”

James was staring at him and about to say something when Sebastian sat forward, “Wait… Jimmy’s suicidal crazy risk taking and his depression crashes are because he’s an Alpha?”

Mycroft cleared his throat, “well… they are likely at least exacerbated by it… Sherlock… has the same problem, complicated by attempting to self-medicate with drugs…”

“Which was in turn aggravated by the fact that no one expected me to be an Alpha.” Sherlock sighed and looked over at James, “I was rather expected to be an Omega or a Beta, and since I didn’t show the usual Alpha traits until quite late–or they were masked by other aspects of my personality–I didn’t get the education an Alpha in my family would have usually begun in childhood.”

“Part of the problem being that I was, for some unfathomable reason, expected to be an Alpha,” Mycroft sighed. “When I kept having… issues… from being forced into the Alpha mold it was ridiculously believed to be an Alpha temper and stubbornness instead of an Omega being overwhelmed.”

John slowly nodded, “So you were brought up in a family that had Alphas and Omegas but you didn’t get the right… education? Care?  Probably not the right medical…”

Sherlock looked approving at John and went on. “In any event, I was medicating the mood swings with drugs and obsessive interests… I rather expect that’s what Jim means when he says typical obsessions…”

“Yes…?  You were… one of them, more or less:  I thought you could keep me from being bored, anyway.”

“Sex?” Sherlock asked and Mycroft found himself curious about the answer despite himself.

“…Yes.” He patted Mycroft’s hand, “Rather a lot… until…”

Sebastian snorted, “Darragh called me in a panic because Jim wasn’t getting laid–which is normally a problem because it helps settle him…down…” Sebastian suddenly cocked his head at Mycroft, “Right… Alpha hormones… so, you’re saying he might not get all stabby and manic or those horrible depressions where we had to try to find ANYTHING to get him interested again?”

John was staring at Sherlock, “The days you wouldn’t move off the sofa, and the only cure seemed to be a really interesting murder?”

Sherlock nodded and then smiled briefly at James, “His planning them kept him out of a depressive crash, and solving them kept me out of one… I should have realized.”  He nodded slowly again, “Well… you two are bonded so I expect England has become a great deal safer… perhaps you can hand off a few of your cases that involve solving a problem, instead of causing one, to me?  After all, you shouldn’t need to keep quite as busy.”

“We’re not– quite– Bonded yet, Sherlock.” James said and Sherlock just snorted.

Jane was muttering under her breath and finally said, “I think it’s very obvious that there is information I did not have, and that I need–even if not for this situation, for dealing with future political and security issues involving Alphas…”

James looked unhappy and then nodded, “Obviously I have some things I missed–I hate that.”

Sherlock stood up abruptly, “Come along John.”

He stood up, “uh? Okay, it’s… been nice to meet everyone without…”

Sebastian nodded, “Can’t say your life is SAFE with that one,” he nodded at Sherlock, “but you don’t have to worry about our crew unless you start something.”

Sherlock grabbed his coat and swept out with John following him–trying to keep up. “Are you going to tell me WHY we have to–” cut off as the door closed.

Jane watched thoughtfully, “What was that all about?”

Mycroft smiled, “Sherlock is… well he’s my Alpha until I Bond.  He just officially handed that role over to James… I expect it’s quite uncomfortable.”

James stared at him and slowly smiled–not his smirk, fond as Mycroft was of it, but that open stunned hopeful smile that flashed so rarely across his face. “So… I expect it’s considered in poor taste for me to stay late at My Omega’s home prior to the Bonding ceremony…”

“Just a bit, yes.” Mycroft found himself flushing again–damn it.

“So… uh… how soon can we arrange that?  Because I kind of NEED to take you off on a long honeymoon away from your office and my work.”

Mycroft smiled back, “How soon can you prepare your second to handle the business that can’t be put off?”

“Well if it comes down to it Mycroft: Sebie? What do I need to cancel?”

Jane cleared her throat, “That would be drastically unfair to Sebastian, AND to me–I still have a great deal that needs Mister Holmes to finish.  Also there are, I understand, announcements and so on?”

Mycroft reluctantly admitted that eloping would be in poor taste, “Mummy would kill us all, if nothing else.”

James suddenly brightened up, “Wait… Sherly-locks is like me–and I always did say that– so it would help him to be distracted?”

Mycroft immediately started, “I think any murders with–”

“No, no, no… I meant maybe I could hand him off to Darragh? Darragh was usually thrilled to have someone to drag off to the clubs–sex, dancing, and loud music. I was never as into it as he was, but I admit it helped settle my nerves: anyway I don’t have any interest–in that–anymore.”

“Perhaps, you could take it up with Sherlock–it was never my interests as you know.”

Sebastian waited until after James kissed Mycroft’s palm and then tapped his shoulder. “Time to go Jimmy.”

“But we haven’t had the caviar yet!”

 “I’m doing you a favor, Jimmy; you have physical therapy at six am.”

James winced, “oh… right…” he turned to Mycroft, “How about tomorrow?  A nice after work dinner with caviar?”

“Would be lovely…”  Mycroft stood up and showed them both out.

He came back in and sighed in relief at the sight of intact tea cups and furnishings. “Well, all in all a VERY successful meeting between my family Alpha, and my Bondmate–no broken dishware or blood.”

“Were you expecting that?” Jane asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Territoriality posturing between two Alphas in these circumstances can get quite heated, yes.”  Mycroft nodded at Sherlock’s chair. “I hadn’t expected his blessing this soon, either, given past history.”

“That was his blessing?!”

“Yes.”

Jane shook her head and gathered her things, “Good night, sir, I remind you that we have a meeting at twelve with the committee.”

Mycroft showed her out and was heading upstairs to bed…. he gave in to weakness and walked back to the small throw on James’ chair, picked it up and sniffed.  _My Alpha_.

He took it to bed with him and had a wonderful night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i normally stick to one POV throughout a story arc in this series, however i think a "bridge chapter" may happen with some other POVs...


	3. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In music the bridge is typically used to pause and reflect on the earlier portions of the song or as a different key/ musical structure between parts of the song.  
> in this case its a chapter of POV John Watson~ POV Sebastian Moran

John followed Sherlock back to Baker Street and put on a tea kettle… “Are you ever going to explain any of it?”

“If I must,” Sherlock sighed in his usual dramatic fashion. “I find the entire ridiculous matter of Alphas and Omegas tedious.”

“Tedious?” John stared at him in disbelief, “you’re literally a superman!  You can tear car doors off and–”

Sherlock fixed him directly with those crystalline blue eyes– _and how had I never suspected_ –“John, that’s not a superman: that’s a brute.  I am a superman because of my intellect and the discipline and study I have put in to use that intellect; not because I can pick up a sofa.”

John couldn’t help but be momentarily taken aback, after all as a child he had somewhat fantasized about waking up one day to find he was an Alpha. “I suppose the fantasy of finding out you’re an Alpha is … kind of like dreaming you’ll find out you’re secretly a royal or something? More exiting as a fantasy than in reality?”

“You had a violent upbringing: I expect you had fantasies of being able to fight back against the adults.”

 _Tact… right… what’s that…_ “Right. Well, that was a very stressful day and I suppose we should turn in…”

“To answer your question: I suppose it’s still difficult to come to terms with MY being responsible for MYCROFT.” Sherlock snorted, “It’s ludicrous.”

“I never would have expected it; no–he was always trying to manage you.”

“He’s the oldest, and he was raised to be an Alpha until… well until it became obvious that he wasn’t.  I was raised as anything but and then, well with the drugs… I was never considered the responsible sibling.” Sherlock managed somehow to sip tea moodily, “But under law and custom–which is sometimes far harder to change than law– I am the closest Alpha relative to OMEGA Mycroft, and therefore I stand in loco parentis.” He snorted, “Utter nonsense.”

“It... does seem unlikely.”

“It… was shocking when Mycroft called me and asked me for advice as his Alpha.” Sherlock added quietly.

John patted him on the shoulder, “It must be.  So… how are you coping with… well… Jim…”

“Well, I was going to insist on a longer engagement, but… having seen him show so much concern at Magnussen’s–I wasn’t able to process it until later–and then seeing his actions today…”

“Most of the time at Magnussen’s for me is kind of… white hot rage and fear: what about today?”

“He was ‘on’– in a rather excitable state– and Mycroft startled him.” Sherlock smiled with an unusual softness, “ANY Alpha could easily have struck first and then been frantic about striking their Omega.  He managed to check himself–likely because they are Bonded in all but the final steps, but… he didn’t order Mycroft about, or yell at him for  it: he got his temper in check and ASKED him to avoid startling him, and then sat down when Mycroft asked him to…”

Sherlock gave John a very solemn look, “That’s when I realized it was pointless to drag things out: just get the ceremony done with to manage the public reputation.  I did rather hand him over.”

“Wait, you did? When?”

“When I acknowledged their Bond.  As soon as an Omega Bonds, the… their Alpha becomes their mate, not their relative.” He stood up and sighed, “It’s ridiculous of course, and I shall have to do it formally in the Bonding ceremony…”

“I’ve... uh... never been to one? What’s it like: like a wedding?”

“It depends.” Sherlock looked thoughtful, “Some Bonding ceremonies incorporate the wedding into it–a combined ceremony of sorts– but the Bonding ceremony itself is…”  he frowned, “The very basics?  The Omega is brought out in ‘public’–a gathering of witnesses– and the family Alpha formally and officially cedes their authority to the Bondmate.  Depending on the custom in that family and which ethnicity you are speaking of, then either the Bondmark is exposed to be inspected–proof of Bonding– or the couple goes off to Bond, and then it is inspected.”

“OH!  Like the old history of the wedding couple going into the bedroom and… um... witnesses listening outside?”

“Alpha Omega Bonding used to be witnessed personally by the families–a selected Bonded couple or an elder Omega, to avoid an Alpha fight from the hormones.” Sherlock shrugged, “And some older epic poetry describes the Alpha and Omega mating in the wedding circle–in front of the witnesses.”

John couldn’t possibly imagine that with anyone, much less Mycroft. “Mycroft would have been whatever the term for old maid is, then… I can’t imagine him putting up with it.”

“I can’t imagine anyone putting up with it,” Sherlock commented drily, “But people are odd.  In any case I will discuss with Mycroft whether he wishes to Bond before the ceremony, and expose the Bondmark, or what have you.  I can’t imagine putting him through a witnessed Bonding…. Or putting me through it.”

“Yeah, no.” John shook his head firmly.  he couldn’t help but picture Sherlock asking technical questions or making comments right in the middle… _Um_

“The rest of the Bonding ceremony is really up to the family… there is almost always a grand feast–that’s usually paid for by the Alpha to prove he can provide for the Omega– and there is a period of seclusion or a honeymoon…” Sherlock suddenly swore, “Damn! I’ll have to contact Jim about the exchange of gifts.”

“Exchange of gifts?”

“It’s a ritual–originally it was something like a dowry or a bride price: an exchange of goods between the families, and of course gifts to the couple to start their household–now it’s a formalized presentation of gifts between the two Alphas.  Other gifts between the families and so on are handled privately, but the two alphas publically exchange gifts as a token of mutual respect… and the transfer of the Omega from one family to another…”

“Alliances between clans, yeah…” John nodded.

“I’ll send Jim a text and try to work out something.” Sherlock shook his head, “I never expected Mycroft to Bond, not ever.”

Well… uh… from what was said, would Bonding help you? I mean you do have… uh… issues.”

Sherlock laughed at that, “Issues, how polite.  Oh, probably Bonding would settle my hormones, but can you honestly imagine me putting up with a typical Omega? Ever?”

“I can’t imagine you putting up with a typical anything.”

“Precisely! I could only live with someone extraordinary, so I don’t hold out much hope of ever meeting such an Omega.”

John was halfway through dressing for bed when he realized that Sherlock had called him someone extraordinary.

~

Sebastian didn’t say much until they got back home–to one of their homes anyway.

“So… you… uh, Jimmy it sounds like there’s still stuff we don’t know about this…”

“I know; it’s aggravating.”

“You, uh… are a lot calmer since you got together…”

“In an odd sort of way that’s aggravating too, but yeah.”

Sebastian went into the kitchen and came back with drinks–tonic and lime for himself and one of those weird gourmet sodas for Jim– “you’ll have to sit down and tell him at least some of the family history, you know.”

“Thanks. I was… well I wasn’t going to go into it all with Sherlock and John there… besides I… I had no idea they were still expecting snipers or anything.”

“Mycroft couldn’t explain why you weren’t going to bother them anymore, could he?”

“No… not really.” Jim sighed and tried to reach for a stronger drink.

“You still have PT at six.”

“I’m almost done with PT…” he protested, but he went back to his soda.

“Almost only counts in hand grenades and tactical nuclear weapons, Jimmy.”

Jim sat very quietly–worrisomely so– for a bit and then said, “Seb?”

“Yeah?”

“You know I wouldn’t make you into shoes, right?”   _He sounded worried?_

“Well… some of your manic fits I wasn’t too sure, but I could usually distract you.” Sebastian smiled and made a point of meeting his eyes.

Jimmy looked relieved and then put on his usual dismissive tone. “I won’t make you into shoes, Eoin, you would HAVE to be a gun bag.”

Sebastian grinned and messed up Jim’s hair and ducked back before Jim bothered to swing at him, “I love you too, you little shit: now go to bed.”

Jimmy wandered off muttering vague and insincere threats.

Sebastian sat for a bit and tried to think about it all–it made his head hurt.  Mycroft had been expected to be an Alpha?  I mean… sure, why not, he looked more like an Alpha… tall, kind of regal… but now that Sebastian thought about it the  constant look of disapproval and haughtiness, and the incredibly precise power suits–three piece with vest at that?  Over compensation…

And I guess Sherlock might have looked more like an Omega as a kid? With his curly hair and Jimmy said he was ‘adorable’ as a kid–and he was pretty enough–but it was hard to look at him now and picture an Omega, not with those eyes and the casual arrogance. He wasn’t exactly the picture of an Alpha, but he looked more like one than Jimmy…

Memories of childhood and wishing he’d known, if he’d been able to do more… _God, Jimmy was so messed up._

Jimmy really needed to sit down and tell Mycroft about his background… _heh, and when would I have ever thought THAT bastard would be good for him?_

Sebastian made a note to himself to call Darragh about dragging Sherlock out to blow off some steam and fell into bed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's POV then Jim's

Mycroft had put it off as long as he possibly could, but there was simply no avoiding it anymore: he would have to call Mummy and confess.

It took him far too long to pour himself a tea- with a longing look at the port- and dial and then, unfortunately, Mummy picked up on the second ring.

“Mycroft?  What HAS been going on?!  You promised to come up and tell me exactly what was going on when you got out of the hospital, and instead I keep getting told you are too busy!”

“Err… yes… well…” Mycroft sighed and eyed one of the biscuits, “It’s… complicated.”

“In other words you’ve been avoiding telling me about it.” Mummy frowned- Mycroft could hear it- “and I had to hear about you retiring from Jane!”

“Well… first of all, i know Jane told you i was in the hospital because I was poisoned...”

“Yes, supposedly the reason she put your da and myself on security lockdown, but she said they had to sedate you because of the treatment- which makes VERY little sense!”

“To be specific,” he took a deep breath and swallowed, “I was poisoned by an Alpha who… overdosed me on heat inducing chemicals.” Mycroft felt both relieved to finally be telling her and nauseous at the same time.

There was an indrawn breath and then silence for  an uncomfortable length of time; she very gently asked “Was the Alpha killed yet, darling?”

“Yes, Mummy… MY...the Alpha i was seeing… the Alpha who has never been anything but respectful… rescued me… and Sherlock and John- the… that bastard had them hostage as well.” Mycroft felt  a bit unsteady and sat down. He could see it all, feel the feverish ill feeling swallowing him up... the stand off... the wrong smells...Magnussen’s slimy hands on him...

“I can hear the tea cup rattling, sweetheart, put it down.” Mummy’s voice was distant, “Now turn on the speaker  and start breathing with me… come on…”

…Mummy’s voice steady as a metronome: “Breathe in for four and out for five… come on… one, two, three, four…”

...

After several minutes of Mummy walking him through it, the panic faded…

“That was the first panic attack I've had since the hospital.” Mycroft admitted quietly.

“Really? That… so who is this Alpha that rescued you… I take it he killed that… that …”

“Rapist, blackmailer, valuable government contact? Yes… my Alpha’s cousin and chief sniper killed him, technically.”

Your … oh of course… you were…” she  took a breath and ordered her voice into its usual crisp practicality, “a Bond under heat inducers is not a very good-”

“Oh! No, Mummy… no… he… he was injured himself, and… he didn't want to take advantage… and Sherlock was injured and…. He had Sherlock and Doctor Watson get me to the hospital- he was working with Jane on my rescue, although Sherlock had …” he closed his eyes as the memory threatened to overwhelm him again.

“Mycroft… are you Bonded?  Were you forced by that rapist? Is…” Mummy paused and changed the subject slightly, “Tell me about your Alpha, Mycroft.”

“He’s wonderful, mummy: he’s been so considerate and…”  Mycroft tried to explain, “I was exhibiting Bonding traits with My Alpha before i was kidnapped… its likely why even with the Heat inducers i could still fight:  he wasn't MY Alpha…”

“Mmm-hmm” Mummy made encouraging noises.

“the doctors said my blood tests showed Bond markers… and … James came to the hospital every day, even though he was severely wounded himself… “ he smiled just a bit, “Sherlock rather grumpily gave his blessings last night.”

“So why were your da and I on security lock down?”

“Partly because Jane didn't know what other failsafes that blackmailing bastard might have had in play…” Mycroft sighed, “and partly because… well… by the time I was able to pick up my duties… I didn't want you finding out the details from anyone else…”

“But of course you didn't call and tell me immediately, so you’ve been putting it off…” Mummy got straight to the point, as always, “and the longer you put it off the less you wanted to admit to…”

“Err… yes.” Mycroft admitted guiltily.

“How long have you been seeing this ‘nice Alpha’ without telling us? And… when were you planning on telling me about him?”

“Not… long.  And… well… I hadn't planned on retiring, which made the security issues of Bonding far more difficult…”

“Oh… oh yes, they would… I’m sorry dear- i wasn't thinking about it…”

“I… had told Sherlock- for safety, you understand- and… well because I needed to talk to an Alpha… he gave me surprisingly sound advice.”

“Sherlock has been much better of late; I think it's Doctor Watson’s influence.” Mummy agreed.

Mycroft was shocked to think about how little time it had actually BEEN...“It hadn't been that long since i had given him the security talk. I wanted to give him the chance to bow out gracefully- he wanted to try to make it work… so i was going to introduce him properly to Sherlock and… well, after that to you… but before i could…”

“But you said you were Bonding?” Mummy sounded puzzled- Mycroft couldn't blame her.

“Yes, even the doctors don't understand it: we hadn't… we’d barely kissed.”

Mycroft could picture his mummy staring at the phone and blinking- he’d more often seen her do so when Sherlock was explaining something, not when he was, but…

“That's amazing!… you must be very compatible.”

Mycroft found himself smiling  just thinking about it, “You have no idea… I never imagined… did you know he’s read your papers?  He said he was fond of your paper on the Hadamard conjecture…”

“... he read that?! Did he understand it?!”

“I haven't discussed it at length with him, but… yes i believe so.”

“Good God- there aren’t twenty people in Britain -wait… do i know him? None of the people i know in Mathematics are Alphas?”

Mycroft blinked a great deal, “You know… i have no idea?  And if you did know him i don't know what name he would have used… but most people didn't know he was an Alpha- he… he pretends to be a Beta, usually.”

“... you don’t know what name...he’s… and he has a sniper.... he’s involved in THAT business is he?” Mummy sighed, “I hope you understand that I really must meet him before anything else happens.”

“Yes, and… no, he isn't quite in that business, Mummy… err… you probably heard him mentioned by Sherlock and myself- in terribly unflattering terms- previously...ah…” he rubbed his forehead tiredly, “perhaps this would be best in person.”

“Oh i EXPECT so!” Mummy snorted at him, “I shall be in London this weekend: you’d best call off the security or I shall be forced to go through them.”

“Mummy… please don’t break the security agents- seriously, they’re hard to replace.”

“I shan't have to if you call them off,” Mummy said sweetly.  Just as she was hanging up Mycroft heard her call out to start packing…

Mycroft called Jane- Anthea, he reminded himself- and told her to call off the security lock down, and then he ate every package of biscuits and crisps in the house.

 

…~... That weekend…~...

 

Jim asked Sebastian, “Are you sure I look-”

“You look fine, you’ve looked fine the last three times you asked me.” Sebastian shook his head at him and muttered about love struck idiots.

“I just want to make a good impression!”

“You look wonderful- as always, James.” Mycroft said warmly opening the door to let them both in.

“I know how important your family is to you darling,” Jim sniffed at Sebastian, “As opposed to mine- there’s only a few worth mentioning.”

Sebastian laughed, “true, so I won't mention them.” he glanced at Mycroft and raised an eyebrow, “Don’t let Jimmy fool you- he’s not only been his usual self worrying about making a good impression for you, he’s been getting himself all up in knots about meeting your mother.”

“Which brings up a question,” Mycroft  asked while escorting them in to the chairs and the tea service, “I mentioned that you had appreciated her work and she wanted to know if she knew you… because not many people understand her papers…”

Jim blinked several times, “well no, i don't expect many do!  Uh...ah… well we’ve never met, exactly: she knows me from some correspondence, but she thinks I'm American.”

“Well it will doubtless make her happy to find out that someone she’s corresponded with about her subject will be marrying into the family…”

“Is she going to be upset? I mean… I assume you and Sherly told them about horrible Moriarty…”

“Sherlock said something about you- enough that Mummy asked me pointed questions. I only mentioned you in brief- as I didn't want them involved- although no, i was not flattering,” Mycroft winced and Jim patted his hand reassuringly. “Speaking of Sherlock: he’s going to be here soon, assuming he doesn't hare off on a case.”

Sebastian asked the question that had been on Jim’s mind for some time: “So, since you said Sherlock was your family Alpha, I assume your mother and father are Beta?”

“Oh!” Mycroft  rubbed at his eyes again- Jim frowned and poured him a bit more tea- “Yes, both Beta.  Mummy and Da actually met and spent time together as the only Betas at several family gatherings, and I understand they were both a bit tired of the  endless matchmaking- trying to deal with the ‘poor Betas in the bloodline’: the Vernet family was especially firm on it.”

“Huh…” Jim smiled and took Mycroft’s hand, “So rather the reverse of my issue; being nearly the only Alpha in the family.”

“Yes,” Mycroft smiled back and didn't let go of his hand.

“Do you need something for the headache Mycroft?”

Sherlock walked in without knocking (or setting off the security) and hung up his coat. “One of his migraine triggers is stress, and family is utterly glorious at producing stress, so probably the best thing for it is to  get this over with.”

“Sherlock,” Mycroft nodded, “I am afraid you are right: I took my migraine medication already since I assumed it was needed.  No Watson?”

“This is, essentially, family business so I decided against bringing him and further complicating matters.” Sherlock glanced at Sebastian, “since Sebastian is family as  well as a bodyguard he is more directly involved.”

“True,” Sebastian nodded, “That and I’ve known Jim- and the family-  and can possibly help shed some light on the background if called for.”

Jim had a sudden sensation of doom. “Eoin! We are NOT bringing up matters of my family at this!”

“I wasn't PLANNING to, but…”

“No.” Jim looked at him as levelly as he could. “I’m here to meet Mycroft ‘s family, and hopefully  talk wedding plans.”

Sherlock brightened up, “Oh good! Mummy will arrange it all: I was going to try to finish talking to you about the gift exchange…”

“Oh! Oh right… the two Alphas exchange gifts? After you texted I read about that…”

Jim listened attentively as Sherlock explained the ritual exchange of gifts and some of the other traditions-and made it clear he  viewed most of the ceremony as out of date barbarism at best.

“Well,” Jim smiled, “it may be out of date barbarism, but i like the idea of providing the wedding feast as a way of proving I can provide for my Omega…” he grinned at Mycroft and teased, “I assume fish and chips is too informal?” 

Mycroft chuckled, “as tempting as it is? Yes… although I may insist on a less formal party at The Magpie in addition.”

“You only have to ask…” Jim smirked, remembering their exchange in interrogation- it had become quite the phrase between them.

Mycroft flushed just a bit. “I’ll ah… go let Mummy and Da in… “ and hurried toward the door just as the bell rang.

Jim sat back and grinned at Sherlock, “I have to admit Sherly-locks, back when this all started I never expected this… not ever.”

A corner of Sherlock’s mouth quirked up, “To be honest it is not anything I predicted, no.” then he looked past Jim in an unhappy fashion. “I prefer it to  the alternatives that… I did see coming.”

“Well… someday we can discuss it and I'll tell you if you were right- or possible.”

Luckily at that point Mycroft came in with his parents.  Jim stood up by habit, but this was the first time he’d seen them in person- as opposed to surveillance photos or paper credits- and he was astonished at how… ordinary they looked.

Oh, they had light eyes, both of them- Mrs. Holmes especially- and you could see Sherlock's features in her a bit, if you looked carefully…

“Oh dear, you found another one.” Mrs Holmes sighed.

“Another what?” Mycroft asked the question that Jim had been about to ask.

“Another person who looks you over and tried to deduce everything instead of just making small talk- also I fail to see how he ever passed as a Beta with those eyes.” she turned and held out a hand, “so you’re James… I trust I don't need to tell you that I am a bit protective of my boys?”

“I’m pleased to hear it, actually; neither of them is very good at self preservation- they need the help.”

“James!” Mycroft protested.

“Darling…” Jim reached out and took his hand, “I adore you but you have to admit you have drastic self-esteem issues and you need to take better care of yourself! Even Jane agrees!”

His protests were somewhat undermined by Sherlock snickering and Mr. Holmes nodding firmly. “Both of the boys need a wife, that's for sure-not saying anything about you being anything but an alpha!” he added hurriedly.

Both of the parents were looking worried at Jim… _ah, yes, typical Alphas and their egos_ … “I understand your meaning, actually: I suspect most husbands are terrible at  taking care of people so it usually falls to the wife… I don't think im normally much of a caretaker type, but I like taking care of Mycroft- not  that he usually lets me.” Jim wrinkled his nose and smiled affectionately at Mycroft. 

“I never thought I would see the day…” Mrs. Holmes shook her head.

“See what?” sherlock asked curiously.

“Mycroft hasn’t  shaken his hand off yet.”

Myroft promptly tugged on their joined hands-- Jim opened his hand immediately and then Mycroft stood there looking a bit unsettled.

“Oh dear… Myc… I wasn't trying to discourage it!”

“Tea.” Mycroft said firmly and started fussing with the tea set.

“I brought some lovely little cakes,” Jim spoke up

“Mrs. Hudson sent me with an assortment of things…” Sherlock tried to roll his eyes but even that looked affectionate.

...

The assorted  sweets and savories were put out, the tea was poured and Jim was pleased to note that Mycroft’s hand found its way back into his.

...

“So…” Mrs. Holmes cleared her throat- and it was very much the same habit that Mycroft had- “I was told you were James, i was told that both my boys mentioned you but in unflattering terms, and that you may have used another name in any correspondence with me-”

“I did,” Jim nodded.

“But Mycroft says you aren't in THAT business, quite, and that there were security issues with you two getting together, and that you have a cousin who is ‘your sniper’?”

“That would be me: Eoin Sebastian Moran, ma’am.” Sebastian had his military manners on again- it was cute. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Hmm… I understand I have you to thank for shooting some…” her lips thinned, “creature… that tried to hurt my boys?”

“Well… I took the shot, yes ma’am- Jimmy had gone in to try to get to them…”

“We will need to go over this,” She said very firmly, “as you may imagine my boys have told me nothing in any detail.”

Jim nodded, “it was… a very difficult situation ma’am.”

“Oh for heavens… I take it from him since he’s military, but don’t ma’am me, we’re going to be family,” she glanced at their joined hands and softened somewhat, “are family…” 

Then she took a deep breath, “so can anyone explain why my boy’s Alpha is apparently going about blowing people up? Because it's fairly obvious he must be this Moriarty character…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be you, performed by Ruth Ettings:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3y8cHVylDa4  
> (this story is dedicated to everyone who commented on Syncopation)


End file.
